survivor_dogs_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pack's Eclipse
A/N: This story is centered around Moon and Storm, my two favorites! Keep in mind I'm only reading Dead of Night rn, so no spoilers please!!! Don't tell me who's dead in the actual books please.. Also, this story is based around the lunar eclipse that just happened. Who else saw it? Word Key: Middle-age: Teen Fierce Dogs: Doberman Pincers Prologue Lick sniffed around her Mother-Dog's body, constantly pushing for milk. Her Mother-Dog was cold, not a single breath of life escaping her. "What happened? Wake up," pleaded Lick. "I don't think she will anytime soon," grunted Grunt. Suddenly, larger Fierce-Dogs entered the garden. "Run!" Whined Wiggle. They all ran into a basket, Grunt reluctantly, and crouched. The Fierce-Dogs muttered things to themselves, and picked their Mother-Dog up by the scruff. They dragged her, cackling, under the porch. Lick wanted to howl in grief, but she would be given away.... and then this would happen, just like her Mother-Dog. "Their leaving," sighed Wiggle. They left the garden, and all the pups stood to full height. "Those are proper Fierce Dogs, like us, let's follow them," declared Grunt. "Their vicious!" Lick argued. Wiggle and Lick huddled together, and Grunt sighed. "I'll protect you," he conceded. They sat together, a perfect line of pups. Waiting to die. Chapter One Moon sat, watching her middle-age pups wrestle half-heartedly. She had never meant for them to grow up this aggressive, all she wanted was peace. Someday, ''she thought to herself. Firey suddenly sat beside her. "The pups are just fitting in," he whispered. "They are," Moon said quietly. They were glaring at each other now, and the words Moon could catch were, 'I won!', 'not fair!', and various things like that. She sighed and padded over to the main part of camp. It was almost time to eat. Just then, Alpha jumped down. He took a plump squirrel and rabbit from the pile, and headed to his den to eat. Sweet came after him, choosing a good-sized crow, and settling close to Alpha. "Moon, what will you get, if it's left?" Asked Firey from ahead. "Maybe that sparrow?" She eyed it, and no dog claimed it. It was her turn, and she picked it up, leaving a squirrel leg, a tiny, shriveled, rabbit, and a bird wing. She ate it, nothing ever tasting so good. Licking her lips, she went over to Firey. "How was it?" Firey sighed contentedly. "Good." Moon nodded, and went off to her den. The pups were big enough to eat prey now, and they were already hunters. Moon decided in the morning she would challenge Spring, and the morning came painfully quick. "I wish to challenge Spring!" She declared. Sweet looked across the dogs. "Spring, do you accept?" "Oh, yes," Spring growled. Sweet announced, "May the spirit dogs look upon your fight, and may it be fair. On my word.... 'FIGHT!'''" Moon leaped at Spring, catching her. She pinned her down, and bit into her foreleg. Spring howled in pain, blood flying. "You give up?" Asked Moon. "Not... yet!" Spring gave a huge heave and sent Moon flying off. She landed neatly in the dust. Moon raced forward again, but Spring was fast. Spring came up behind her and nipped her flank. "Yow!" She howled in pain. She turned quickly and pinned Spring again, planting a paw on her neck. "Moon wins!" Howled dogs in the crowd. "Good job," panted Spring breathlessly. "You too." Fiery went up to Moon and nuzzled her. "You were great out there," he whispered. Chapter Two Storm watched as Moon fought tirelessly against Spring. Storm thought it wasn't a fair fight, as Moon was bigger and had broader shoulders. Poor Spring, Storm thought, always being challenged. When Moon won the fight, it was no surprise to Storm. She looked up as the new Alpha, Sweet called, "Moon has won the fight. She will be promoted as a Hunt Dog." Storm padded off to her den, only to be called by Fiery, "Storm, have you forgotten your hunt?" "Oh, yes," she mumbled. Category:Hollytuft